koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Komaki-Nagakute
The Battle of Komaki-Nagakute (小牧・長久手の戦い) refers to a series of struggles between Hideyoshi and Ieyasu after The Battle of Shizugatake. Remaining Oda loyalists or factions that disagreed with Hideyoshi's rise to power began to side with Ieyasu, one of the remaining influential figures in the land. To distinguish who truly had the manpower to take over Nobunaga's reign, they eventually clashed in two different areas. Although they are historically recognized as two different conflicts, the modern day title for the campaigns combines their names since the battles share similar objectives with one another. In the Warriors series, the general conflict and locations are consolidated into one encounter. The Taikō Risshiden series generally stretches the engagement into several battles. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends, Hideyoshi is placed in the north and Ieyasu is in the south. Hideyoshi's version of the stage has him immediately order his army to charge Komakiyama Castle, which is guarded by Masanobu Honda and Moritsuna Watanabe. Tsuneoki Ikeda soon asks permission to attack Ieyasu with a secondary unit, but Ieyasu counters and ends in failure. After Nagayoshi Mori's death and seeing Komakiyama Castle's defenses, Hideyoshi decides to attack from the side and defeat the generals guarding the path, Tadayo Ōkubo and Tadasuke Ōkubo. To disrupt the Hashiba forces, Tadakatsu and Ina rampage through the field. If both of these missions succeed, Hideyoshi can take Komakiyama Castle and charge for Ieyasu's position. If Tsuneoki is still alive, the players may also choose to defend him from Hanzō's assassination. Failing these missions makes the battle harder to finish. If a Tokugawa general enters Hideyoshi's main camp, a mission to defeat Ieyasu's Four Kings may trigger. The Tokugawa side of the battle has Ieyasu order his army to take Komakiyama Castle away from Hideyoshi's troops. Once the castle is taken, they defend it and the main camp from Hideyoshi's army. Yoshimoto also has this battle in his upper story path. Together with Shingen, they take Kiyosu Castle and face Ieyasu. Samurai Warriors 2 revamps the map and includes more unique officers on the stage. Hideyoshi's version of the stage starts with him telling his army to focus on defense. Not soon after the battle's start, however, Tsuneoki Ikeda moves of his own accord and is surrounded by Naomasa Ii and Ujishige Niwa. Hideyoshi orders Hidemasa Hori to assist the isolated Tsuneoki. If the Ikeda army remains, Hideyoshi decides to use the momentum to their advantage and orders them to take Iwasaki Castle, which is east from Ieyasu's position, from Yasumasa Sakakibara. Taking the castle opens a clear path to Ieyasu's main camp at Komaki Castle. The daimyo decides to relocate to Kiyosu Castle, where Nobukatsu is stationed. Tadakatsu and Ina attempt to retake Iwasaki Castle and counter the eastern Hashiba forces. In all of the possible outcomes of the battle, Hanzō appears on the map behind the ally army and threatens the ally main camp around this time. Players are free to dispel either of the two main threats, although Hideyoshi tells the player to avoid Tadakatsu. Defeating the mighty warrior rewards players with a bonus 1,000 gold. If the three enemy officers are routed, Hideyoshi gains the upper hand and demoralizes Ieyasu. Should the Ikeda fall at the start of the battle, Hideyoshi instead orders the army to attack Komaki Castle head on. Realizing that Ieyasu's defenses are too strong to penetrate with soldiers, the ally commander orders for a ram to break down the gates. If the ram does its job, the Hashiba orders an full-scale charge on Komaki Castle. Players face Tadakatsu after the gates are breeched so Hideyoshi orders his army to circle around him and take Iwasaki Castle. Defeating the mighty general or taking Iwasaki Castle opens Komaki Castle's gates and leaves Ieyasu vulnerable to attack. Failing both of Hideyoshi's plans triggers Ieyasu's charge on the field. Like Hideyoshi, Ieyasu orders his army to stand firm and await the enemy's advance. A minute passes and Iwasaki Castle is invaded, forcing Ujishige Niwa to retreat due to injury. To counter, Ieyasu orders Yasumasa Sakakibara to retake it by defeating all of the Hashiba generals in the east. If Yasumasa succeeds, the Hashiba army will open their garrisons and charge. Once the Tokugawa frontline is defended, Ieyasu has the entire army counterattack. As the Tokugawa troops near Hideyoshi's camp, Kiyomasa and Kazatoyo Yamanouchi ambush Nobukatsu at Kiyosu Castle. However, If using Hanzo, they will ambush Ieyasu at the north rampart. Nene also appears at an ally rampart to endanger Ieyasu. Stopping both of these ploys triggers Hideyoshi's final charge. While this occurs, Sakon charges for Nobukatsu and Mitsunari acts as one of Hideyoshi's guards. If Yasumasa is routed, Iwasaki Castle falls into Hideyoshi's hands and they will attempt a pincer on Ieyasu's position. Tadakatsu orders the troops to tighten their positions and prevent the enemy from entering Komaki Castle. Motochika additionally reinforces the Tokugawa forces in the third title. Warriors Orochi During Wu's story in Warriors Orochi, Sun Ce rebels against his oppressive master, Orochi to rescue his father. While Sun Quan eventually realizes his brother's motives, he returns to Orochi and takes the blame for his older brother's actions. The captured father and son are then sentenced for execution at Komaki-Nagakute. Sun Ce and his sister lead their troops to rescue them. As a secondary unit led by Cheng Pu holds back the Orochi forces, the Sun siblings lead a small task force stealthily along the southern route to rescue the father and brother. If they successfully pass through the gates unnoticed by the Orochi main army, the Sun family can help one another without incident. Choosing to attack the main body of the enemy forces isolates the Wu loyalists within the Orochi army and puts Sun Jian's party into further danger. Once the Sun family is reunited, the Wu loyalists rebel together and overthrow the army lead by Da Ji from two fronts. Filled with high morale, they continue to march to Orochi's base at Koshi Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, Kiyomori has successfully resurrected Orochi earlier than other scenarios and is marching towards Cao Pi's base in Komaki-Nagakute. Dian Wei reports to Cao Cao of the impending attack and the conqueror rides to his son's rescue. After regrouping with his son, the Wei army rebuilds their defenses against the massive Orochi army. Pang Tong formulates a plan to gather the Orochi army within the center of the field, using Cao Pi and the remaining army as bait. The strategist will then circle around from the east and set fire to gathered enemies. While Kiyomori falls for the ploy, Sun Wukong senses the plot and investigates for himself, which puts Pang Tong into danger. Succeeding in the fire attack is optional, but it does help raise ally morale and heavily damages the Orochi forces. Though Cao Cao desired to additionally defeat the weakened Orochi, Kiyomori uses his magic to teleport the snake king to a different location. Cao Cao's army pursues after he congratulates his son. Historical Information Gallery Komaki-Nagakute_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles